Life Continued
by funky-faerie87
Summary: With the drama that surrounds the Trio and their friends, you would think they would try and include some sort of normality in their lives. A perfect relationship, an easy job or even the absence of what was thought to be a long-gone evil.
1. Default Chapter

**Nothing belongs to me, except my plot!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was filled with laughter and merriment as the red-haired man on stage addressed the people present.

"… And because of their wonderful work as a team this year averting what could have been bloody great disasters for the Wizarding world, it is my duty and pleasure, as Head Auror to present this special award for services to the Ministry, to Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy".

The room burst into applause as Ginny and Draco rose from their seats and made their way onstage. Ginny was first onstage and reached over and kissed her brother on the cheek before claiming the award.

"Thanks Ron," she whispered before stepping to the front of the stage to pose for the cameras.

Draco strode onstage a moment later, to stand beside Ginny.

"What took you so long?" Ginny hissed snidely whilst maintaining a lovely smile on her face.

"Well, little Weaslette," sneered Draco back, not bothering to hide to look of disgust on his face, "I wouldn't have taken so long is someone hadn't switched my place at the front table with one at the back."

Ginny smirked when Draco glared at her and replied. "What? You think I could stand to share a table with you all night? Harry might not hate you anymore but that doesn't mean I don't see you for what you are!"

Draco leaned in until he was about ten centimetres from her face and whispered. "Oh? And what, pray tell, is this wonderful little insight you claim to hold of me, in all of your infinite bratty wisdom?"

Ginny became cold and her brown eyes glinted as she looked him right in the eye and said. "You, are an arsehole. A malevolent bastard, who by some twist of fate is not only believed to have turned over a new leaf by those who once wanted to kill him but one who has deemed it necessary to follow me in my chosen career path as a second shadow. The taunting of those he thinks are less than him have stopped but I see the looks he gives me. He still thinks he's better than me. Well, he's not and he never will be. You're just a… a… a sodding git!"

They stood there glaring at each other when the sound of a glass shattering broke them out of their reverie, at which point they realised the audience has long since become quiet and had heard every word of the tirade.

"Well Ginevra," drawled Draco, his strong voice carrying clearly across the room, "It seems you have once again claimed the spotlight for yourself. If you wanted to make the speech on your own that badly, all you had to do was ask."

With this, he strode offstage and out the double doors, banging them closed behind him. Ginny was left onstage holding the award, red-faced and fuming. "Oh the hell if he thinks he'll get the last word on this!" she screamed and ran off the stage after him. Her long red curls and green robes flew out behind her, giving those watching the image of an enraged pagan goddess, which was pretty close to the truth

Ron shook his head. Normally, anyone who dared to insult his baby sister incurred the wrath that was his temper but the tiffs between Ginny and Draco had become so frequent that Ron had begun to find them quite funny and more often than not found himself siding with Draco. The biting hostility between them had vanished over years of working together at the ministry and Ron was beginning to like the bloke, but he'd eat his old socks before he admitted that to anyone. He glanced down at his family, sitting at the front table and was glad to see they found it as amusing as him. Stepping up to the microphone, he cleared his throat and said, "I guess she didn't want to make the speech after all."

This earned him a hearty laugh from his family and a few titters throughout the audience. Grinning, he said, "Oh c'mon! You know if wouldn't be a proper gathering if those two didn't have some sort of a blow-up at each other." At this, the tension in the room eased and signalling to the band, Ron made his way through the dancing couples and sat back down at his table. Taking a swig of his drink he exclaimed, "You know, I almost feel sorry for the poor bugger."

----------------------------

Hermione was sitting alone at her table, anxiously tapping her fingernails, waiting for the twins to bring her a drink. _Which_, she mused, _probably wasn't the smartest idea._

She hated coming to these things. The bad music throbbed in her brain for days afterwards, the food almost always gave her indigestion and she was always at a loss for an intelligent companion. Unfortunately, as Co-Head Auror with Ron, she was required to attend. She wasn't good at mingling and it was now a certainty to bet that some point early in the night Ginny and Malfoy would have an argument which would result in someone finding them both unconscious in the duelling gym downstairs the next morning. Just as she was about to make a break for the doors and sneak down to her laboratory, a pair of callused hands slid around covering her eyes. Her nose was assaulted with the smell of furniture polish, Butterbeer and what could only be described as the just-been-flying smell that she instantly attributed to…

"Harry!"

She jumped up and spun around to look into the pair of green eyes that belonged to her best friend.

"You weren't thinking of sneaking off to your lab now were you? Hmm?" smiled Harry.

"Uh… Luna! It's lovely to see you again. It's been too long!" Hermione blurted, turning to see the blonde woman beside Harry.

Luna laughed in her airy little voice and hugging Hermione, she said, "It has been too long and it is good to see you but don't think I don't know I was used as a subtle change of subject then".

The three laughed and sat down at the empty Weasley table.

As Harry and Luna unconsciously moved their chairs closer together, Hermione smiled and blinked back the tears in her eyes. It was moments like this that made those around them realise how in love with each other they were. It was the small touches of hands, the smiles, and the communications with their eyes that made Hermione thankful to the woman who had finally brought much-awaited happiness to The Boy Who Lived.

"So," said Hermione slyly, eying both of them as she leant back in her chair, "How's married life treating you?"

Both Harry and Luna laughed at her suggestive eyebrow raising, both used to the good-natured ribbing that came from their close friends. It was a running joke that everyone had caught them snogging in some variety of a cupboard, car or empty classroom at some point.

"Blissful as usual." Harry replied, gazing at his wife with an intensity that made Hermione wonder if she'd ever be the recipient of a gaze like that.

At Harry's comment, Luna had smiled her dreamy smile whilst rolling her eyes.

"Sure it's blissful… now that the twins have stopped dropping into Mummy and Dad's bed in the middle of the night", she remarked to Hermione.

Laughing, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Kids cramping your style, Potter?"

Harry grunted. "Yeah, something like that".

Harry and Luna's twins had just turned five and while they weren't complete brats like Percy's children, being spoiled by everyone around them, didn't make them want to behave any better. The fact they looked like angels didn't help either. James (who, thanks to his mother's love of muggle literature is known as Jem) had inherited his mother's straight, blond hair. Sirius (who insisted on being called Russ since his brother got to shorten his name) had inherited his father's spiky, black mop, a fact which severely riled his twin who insisted on spiking his own hair into the same mess that was his brother's. Both boys had their father's green eyes but seemed as though they were channelling the mischievous personalities of their namesakes. This was not helped by the fact Uncles Fred and George persisted in sending their proteges boxes of the newest Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products. The only thing stopping the twins from becoming full-blown monsters was their affectionate natures. That, and having smiles that could melt even Snape's heart, a fact which was proven after Harry witnessed his sons send the potions master flying into a snow embankment outside their house in Hogsmeade only to grin cheekily at him and receive a small smile in return.

"Oh, I feel guilty now! I'm Jem's godmother and I haven't seen him for months." Hermione exclaimed.

"Guess that means the little squirt hasn't seen either of his godparents in a while then," said a deep voice from above Hermione's head.

"There you are Ron! I was about to go look for you." Harry grinned, standing up and embracing his best friend.

"Sure you were mate. I know if I was surrounded by a bevy of beautiful women, I'd be out looking for my lug of a best mate. How are you Luna?" Ron said, bending down and kissing Luna's cheek.

"I'm fine thank-you Ronald." Luna said lightly.

"Luna, how many times have I told you…"

Luna laughed, "Oh come on Ron, you know I haven't seriously called you Ronald since Hogwarts. I just love seeing the look on your face whenever I do."

Ron scowled when the other three laughed. "Laugh it up guys. You wait until you get Howler's from Mum and you see how much you like your full name afterwards."

This only made the others laugh harder.

"I see you've kept the masses entertained in our absence Ronniekins." The twins had arrived.

"Seems he's done a rather good job too, Fred. 'Mione here looks a half-step away from splitting that dress we poured her into this afternoon"

"Seems a pity she's hidden it away under all those robes"

Hermione, her face red whether from laughing or embarrassment, pulled a face at Fred and George and grabbed her long-awaited drink.

"Very funny you two. Just because I live with you doesn't mean you can make insinuating comments to my friends," swigging the rest of her drink she continued, "At least wait until someone remotely shockable comes along so we can make the Daily Prophets gossip pages again"

At this, the twins cackled and Luna giggled furiously while Harry and Ron just goggled at her.

"What?" she asked, noticing their stare.

"I think we're a little shocked at the influence the twins have had on you 'Mione" Harry said, to which Ron nodded.

"What? That I drink like a fish? Or that I'm encouraging people to believe that straight-laced, Head Auror Hermione Granger, is having a torrid affair with both Fred _and_ George Weasley, the dashing pranksters?"

"Oh 'Mione, stop! We're blushing", the twins exclaimed, fluttering their eyelashes.

As Harry and Ron continued to stare at Hermione, a loud throbbing beat came over the sound system and instantly the twins stood up, eliciting surprised looks from Harry, Ron and Luna.

"They're playing our song," said George, matter-of-factly.

"You two…dance…song…_TOGETHER?"_ Ron spluttered. "No, you silly git," said Hermione shedding her robes to reveal the aforementioned dress. Her black silk mini-dress was complimented with spike heels held on by straps that went halfway up her tanned calves. "They're dancing with me. It's OUR song".

And with that she strutted towards the dance-floor, heads turning toward her and her red-haired escorts as they went.

Leaving Ron to stare after them.

-----------------------------

At the same time, Ginny had tracked Draco to the office they shared. As it was on the bottom floor, furthermost away from the conference hall, the long walk had not improved her temper. As she threw open the door, sparks almost shooting from her eyes, they became uncertain when they came across Draco's prone form, his grey dress-robes discarded in a pile on the floor. His head was resting on his forearms as he slumped over his desk, his shoulders shaking violently.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked uncertainly, as she closed the door behind her.

Draco's head lifted at the sound of her voice and she was infuriated to find he'd been laughing, rather than crying. She marched around the desk and in one quick shove he was lying sprawled on the floor with his eyes shut. Ginny poked him unceremoniously with her foot and when he didn't move, she began to panic.

"Bugger. I've killed the ruddy ferret… and I didn't even mean to this time!"

-----------------------------------

Watching Hermione as she danced with his brothers, Ron felt his mouth go dry and hurried to distract himself before the niggling voices in his head told him he wasn't admiring Hermione's figure in a purely aesthetic way.

"So, remind me again Harry," Ron blurted out, "Why it was we let Hermione move in with my brothers?"

Before Harry could respond, Luna broke into a hiccupping, laughing fit. "You," she gasped, "You _let _Hermione move in with the twins? Yeah, right! Oh look, flying pigs. Oh, and Snape called, he's in love with you. And Bill's gay. And your godson wants to be a Hufflepuff. And…"

"Ok Hon. I think he gets the picture." Harry said as he covered the giggling Luna's mouth his hand. He pulled back with a yelp as she bit him.

"… And the twins are aspiring lawyers…"

"Excuse us a minute, Ron", Harry said calmly before claiming his wife's lips for his own. Softly sucking on her bottom lip, he felt the tension go out of her body as she slid her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He slowly licked the roof of her mouth, feeling her shudder as he did so. Grinning against her mouth, he proceeded to make sure any thoughts of teasing his best mate were gone from her mind.

Staring off in the opposite direction to the snog-fest, which was taking place in front of him, Ron allowed his mind to take him back to the reason Hermione moved in with Fred and George.

"I don't think you should be living on your own Hermione," shouted Ron, a furious Hermione standing in front of him.

"_And why the bloody hell not? You're not the only Auror around here, you know. I can take care of myself!!" screamed Hermione._

"_The hell you could! I've seen what you turn into when you're left to your own devices. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and all you do is work! You can't look after yourself," Ron roared back at her._

_Her eyes filled with tears and his heart clenched painfully at the sight. He stepped forward to apologise but she held up her hand to stop him._

"_Don't, Ron. Just… Don't."_

_A door slammed and the twins appeared, stopping suddenly and within seconds had appraised the situation enough to be glaring at Ron. George placed his arm around Hermione and drawing a handkerchief the size of a small tablecloth out of his pocket he attempted to wipe her face, causing her to laugh._

"_That's better, 'Mione. Now you tell Uncle George why big, bad Ronniekins made you cry"_

_Ron opened his mouth to protest and was stopped by Fred's quickly executed 'Silencio'. _

_Hermione said. "He said I wasn't capable of living by myself but he never stopped to think about who I'd live with if I didn't live by myself. I've imposed on your parents long enough…"_

_At this, all the blood ran from Ron's face and his heart plummeted into his shoes as he realised how cruel he'd been. Hermione's parents had recently been killed in a car accident and she'd been staying at the Burrow since then. The last thing she needed was some lout telling her she couldn't take care of herself when the people who were taking care of her, were gone. What she needed was someone telling her she could look after herself. Ron left the room quietly because hearing Hermione's acceptance of the twin's offer of a room and library in the old Victorian house they'd bought, would make him break-down altogether, he thought._

And that had been ten months ago, Ron mused. I don't think I even apologised. We just kind of sunk into an uneasy companionship at work. We don't see each other anywhere else, unless the twins bring her to the Burrow for family gatherings. At this thought, gazing at his former best friend he thought, "There is no way I'm letting her slip away again. We lost too much last time." He stood up, and made his way onto the dance floor, oblivious to the grins of both the now ceased snogging pair and his family behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

"Malfoy? Wake up, you stupid wanker,' Ginny poked his prone form with the tip of her shoe. 'Oh come on, you can't really be hurt, I've seen you shake off a lot worse than this just so you could get the satisfaction of smirking at me. Please, Draco, you have to be ok…" Ginny's anguished pleading died down to a whisper as her eyes filled with tears. Her heart felt like lead at the thought that she'd really hurt him because as much as he infuriated her, Ginny had never wished him actual harm. Well, maybe a little.

--------

As Ron moved through the throng of dancing ministry employees toward Hermione, his heart began to beat faster.

"It's just because I don't want to bugger it up,' he rationalised to himself. 'That's all it is…"

He stopped about five paces away from her and the twins and watched them. Hermione's normally bushy hair had been charmed into a sleek, chestnut bob that hung straight to her shoulders. It whirled around like a shining halo in time with her dancing. The black dress she wore clung to her toned limbs, a result of her required Auror training and the curves that were, more often than not, hidden under bulky laboratory robes were displayed in a very pleasing way. Hermione's understated glamour contrasted with the twin's gaudy attire. Fred and George wore matching suits of royal blue velvet, which combined with their fire-red hair made them look like extras from an Austin Powers movie.

Ron had to admit they made a very handsome picture, laughing away in their own world. Ron's determination wavered and with a sigh, turned around to go back to his table. As he moved forward, he was relieved to see that Harry and Luna had detached themselves from their fervent game of tonsil-hockey. As he got closer he was surprised to see a disappointed look on Harry's face. Before he had a chance to ask him about it, Luna suddenly launched herself into her husband's lap and from what Ron could see, proceeded to wipe all traces of disappointment from his face. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of returning to that particular table, Ron began to walk towards his family's table when they seemed to close ranks, effectively shutting Ron out.

After glancing around the room, Ron decided he'd put in enough of an appearance at the gathering and headed for the double doors at the end of the room. As he was about to grasp the handle to let himself out, he was accosted by two red and blue blurs.

"Going somewhere Ronniekins?" asked Fred with an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I'm going home. I've had enough. I give up." Ron stated tiredly.

"You know, I don't think he's talking about this boring-as-bat-shit party anymore." Said George.

"I'd have to agree brother dear. Nice analogy, by the way." Fred said smoothly.

"Thank-you." George countered.

"My pleasure," said Fred as he turned to Ron, who was trying to make his escape, "Right. We've decided something regarding you."

"Oh?" asked Ron, warily.

"We've decided that even though you make our princess upset sometimes, she was a lot happier when you were her best friend." George stated airily.

"And since we like our princess happy, you are going to apologise to her… now."

"But should you ever feel the need to make an arse of yourself and insult her again, just know that we have ways to make sure that you'll never be found."

"Because even though you are our brother, Hermione is our princess…"

"And no-one is allowed to hurt her." The twins finished menacingly and strode over to the Weasley table.

Leaving a very stunned Ron with a lot to think about.

-----

Slightly dazed, Harry gazed into his wife's blue eyes, the fog beginning to recede from his brain.

"Uh, Hon? Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden urge to jump me?"

"Can't I just show my husband some well deserved affection?" Luna batted her eyelashes coyly.

"…"

"Fine." She huffed. "He was giving up and coming back."

"Who? Ron?"

"Yes. He got scared and was coming back to the 'safety' of our table. I figured that since we made him leave last time…"

"Manipulating Ron, huh? It seems you've become an honorary Weasley at last, Mrs Potter." A deep voice resonated from behind them.

"And with that black mop of hair you've acquired Perce, I'd say you've become an honorary Potter." Luna retorted.

Running a hand through his recently dyed hair, Percy grinned wryly and sat down at an empty chair.

"So how's life as a barber treating you?" asked Harry.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Percy said "You know, I don't think that the title 'barber' really suits the five-time winner of Witch Weekly's most innovative hair stylist but otherwise, it's brilliant. Urgh, I think I reverted to my ministry persona for a minute there! I'm not sure about my new hair colour yet, but apparently my clients don't want to trust a hairdresser with orange hair."

Harry snorted, "Ha! No one trusts anyone with orange hair. I think it has something to do with the fact that everyone has heard of Fred and George."

"So Perce,' Luna said, leaning across the table toward him, 'I saw a picture of Oliver in _The Daily Prophet _on Wednesday. Were the corn-rows your idea, perchance?"

Laughing, Percy said proudly, "Yeah, I got the idea from Victoria. Apparently she did the same for David and it worked wonders for him in the way of sponsorship. He changes his look all the time and the fans love it."

Puzzled, Harry said, "Victoria? David? Are you talking about the Beckhams? Aren't they Muggles?"

"Oh, please Harry,' said Percy, rolling his eyes. 'Not even plastic surgery could change that woman's body shape as often as it does. Metamorphmagus ring any bells?"

"You know, I'd never really thought about that." Harry mused.

"So, where is Oliver tonight? I thought he'd be here with you?" Luna asked.

"Puddlemere has him practising tonight. They have to play the Cannons on Wednesday and the Coach is insisting they can't lose to such an abysmal team, thus the extra practise. Which reminds me, I'd best be heading off to the stadium. I said I'd pick him up from practise." Percy said, as he stood up.

"Wouldn't it be easier for him to Apparate here and to catch a lift home with you?" said Luna.

"Of course, but apparently it's so much more impressive when his boyfriend turns up in a Mercedes to collect him. Lovely to see you both, acting so disgustingly married to each other, as always." Percy said with a grin. With a flick of his wand and a bang, Percy had vanished.

-------

Completely oblivious to all that was going on around him, Ron had sat dejectedly in the corner for a good thirty minutes, thinking about what the twins had said. It wasn't that he didn't want to make up with Hermione, he missed his best friend terribly, just that he was afraid of accidentally making things worse. After all, Ron was prone to severe attacks of foot-in-mouth-itis and Hermione often ended up baring the brunt of his tactlessness.

"_Hermione? Please talk to me. I know I acted like a complete git before, but I don't want you to be mad at me any more." Ron said hesitantly, through the thick wood of the seventh year girl's dormitory door. The door creaked open slowly and a tired-looking Hermione appeared in the doorway._

"_Ron, you're always sorry, but you've really hurt me this time. I know you don't always agree with how I'm living my life, god knows how many times you've teased me for studying and spending too much time in the library, but as my best friend I'd really hoped you could have supported me in my decision." Hermione croaked, her voice cracking with emotion._

"_I know, I should have supported you despite what I believed. After all, you've supported me for the last seven years. I was just concerned about you an.."_

"_Ron, I've told you! There's no need to be concerned." Hermione pleaded._

"_I can't help it. You bring out my protective side, like Ginny…" Ron explained._

_At his words, Hermione's features hardened and leaning forward, she hissed, "Did you ever think that maybe that's why I like him? Could it possibly be because Blaise doesn't treat me like his sister?" _

_And with that, she slammed the door in his face and released the holding charm he'd placed on the stairs. Landing with a thump in the Gryffindor common room, a pale and shaky Ron got to his feet and turned around to glance up the stairs._

"_I don't think of you as my sister, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you, Mione." He whispered as he headed out the portrait hole._

Glancing over to the spot he'd last seen Hermione dancing, Ron sat up straight as he realised she wasn't there any more. Standing up, he was able to see over the heads of most of the part-goers and caught a flash of brown hair, slipping out the side-door that led to the laboratories below. Ron grinned as he subtly made his way over to the door and slipped through. It was nice to know that Hermione hadn't changed that much. As he started to walk slowly down the corridor, not bothering to hurry since he had a fair idea where to find Hermione, he heard a cheer go up from inside the ballroom. Funny, he thought. That sounded like Mum.

-----

Shooting sparks from her wand onto the identification pad beside her laboratory doors, Hermione tossed her formal robes onto a chair and closed the doors behind her. As she walked around, savouring the quiet and turning all the lamps on, Hermione thought about what had happened at the party. She smiled as she thought of the twins coming to her rescue. They didn't actually have a song, as such. What they did have though, was very good intuition as to when one of the other two was uncomfortable in a situation and as such, had a range of ways to escape them. Since the twins had recently discovered mobile technology, Hermione would often rely upon them to get her out of boring dates and board meetings, a job they delighted in doing.

The reason they had got her away from the table in the ballroom was so that she didn't explode at Ron and make a complete embarrassment of herself in front of the entire party.

Frustrated, Hermione grabbed her wand and began heating the various beakers around her in the hope of distracting herself. After several minutes of waiting for the beakers to heat up, Hermione realised she didn't know why she was heating them. Knowing that she'd never get any work done with something weighing this heavily on her, she turned off the burners and curled up in the reading chair she had in the corner.

She and Ron didn't used to fight this much. Of course they'd often had their infamous screaming matches in the Gryffindor common room, but those had always been settled soon after. A mumbled apology from him and a tearful hug from her and they were back to the easy friendship they'd always had. As they'd gotten older though, it had become harder for Hermione to forgive Ron. She knew he never meant the things he'd say in the heat of the moment but she couldn't help thinking that as her best friend, he should know how not to upset her by now. The fact that he was constantly interfering in her business didn't help either. From her boyfriends to how she spent her leisure time, Ron always had something to say about it.

Well he used to, she amended. These past few months, he had been almost completely absent from her personal life, except for when they caught-up with Harry, and even then Ron still treated her differently. He never asked about her life and was completely professional at work, no longer making jokes at their meetings to lighten the situation.

Of course, she wasn't completely faultless. Goodness! She didn't even know if he was seeing anyone and whether he'd finished renovating the little town house he'd bought in London. Last time Hermione had been there, Ron had been cheerfully sleeping in his bathtub whilst his bedroom was being plastered. Seeing as the house was in muggle London, a dilapidated old house that suddenly became fully restored would have aroused suspicion with the neighbours, so fixing the house with magic was out of the question. Besides, Ron had said, I don't half mind this ekletricity.

Picturing his face as he had said this, dust smeared across his nose reminiscent of when she had first met him on the Hogwarts express, Hermione bit back a sob as tears ran down her face. Hermione not only realised how much she missed having that boy around, but how much she missed the man he'd grown into. As her body was shook with sobbing gasps, she was glad that only she had clearance to enter her lab unauthorised. As the door slid open and a figure appeared in the doorway as she realised her mistake. She'd forgotten that one other person had clearance all over the building.

"Hermione?" Ron called into the shadows.

-----

"Draco, huh? We must be alone if you're calling me by my first name.'

Ginny flew back from where her head had been resting on Draco's prone form after feeling the rumble of his deep voice vibrate through his chest.

'And in answer to your previous questions, I'm not hurt although if that's what it takes to have you falling all over me, I might reconsider my position."

"You sodding git! I was actually scared you were hurt. I'm sick of playing this little insult game because despite what you may think, I don't actually despise you and it stings when you insult me back." Ginny stood up and walked away. "Weas..."

"No. Let me finish. I know I protested at the beginning, but after you were so nasty to everyone I knew, how else was I supposed to react? Now, as I'm sure you must have realised, I've really begun to like you and when I saw you all sprawled out on the floor, I was terrified. You've become my best friend and I've never had one before, so I've never really known how to act and to think that I'd hurt you in some way…" Ginny turned away to hide the tears that had sprung from her eyes.

Draco stood behind her, his face ashen, unable to comprehend that Ginny Weasley, was crying at the thought of him, Draco Malfoy, being injured.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get upset. I thought you'd kick me some more and leave me to rot. Of course, that was when I planned to curse you from behind, but I… probably shouldn't have said that last part because the sad look has gone out of your eyes." Draco stood his ground, despite the fact Ginny was giving him her patented evil eye.

"Draco Malfoy! Do you mean to tell me, that you pretended to be hurt because you thought I'd leave you alone? And then you were going to curse me?"

"…"

"And here I thought I'd rid you of your Slytherin tendencies." Grinned Ginny.

"Haha Weaslette! And I thought I'd rid you of your more annoying Gryffindor tendencies… like emotion." Draco cast over his shoulder as he walked over to his chair.

Suddenly, he found himself facedown on the carpet; Ginny's forearm embedded in his neck and her breath tickling his ear.

"Slytherin enough for you, Malfoy?" Ginny hissed into his ear.

With a skilled manoeuvre of his leg, Draco found himself on top of a surprised Ginny, legs entwined.

Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, "Gryffindor enough for you, Weasley?"

Smirking, Ginny reached up to tug on one of the blond hairs that had come loose from his ponytail and said, "Much better. I don't like it when you get all sneaky; it's rather tiresome, because I can always outsmart you. At least this way, you have a small chance at winning."

Leaning in closer, he said "Only a _small _chance?"

"_Very_ small," Ginny said, as she flipped him onto his back, "And since we're the only ones here, you can cut the last-name crap too. Besides, you know that isn't even my last name any more."

"Hmm, that's right. Pity the poor bugger that got saddled with you as a wife."

Flip.

"Ha! I know I wouldn't pity a guy who went to Las Vegas, got drunk, got married and was still smart enough to marry me, rather than some tarty waitress."

Flip.

"I dunno. Having a tarty waitress wife could have its advantages."

Flip.

"Like anyone in their right mind would marry you, tarty waitress or not."

Flip.

"Lucky my wife isn't in her right mind then, ey?"

Flip.

"You know Malfoy, I could have you done for spousal abuse for this."

Flip.

"Yes, _Mrs_ Malfoy, but you'd rather hex me so we can still shag later."

Flip.

"Shut it and kiss me, ferret."

Flip.

"Yes, dear."

Flip


End file.
